Termometer dan Obat
by Joy to Our World
Summary: Taufan sakit demam dan Halilintar melakukan 'sesuatu' untuk menyembuhkannya, bagaimana jadinya? Warning inside! sho-ai! brother complex! RnR?


**Saya dapat ini waktu lagi belajar fisika, tentang thermometer dan cara membacanya, terus lagi demam lagi, makanya dapat ide nista ini buat nistain Hali sama Taufan gyahaha~  
Happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**Antum gak suka please jangan dibaca, nanti sakit perut 5 hari 5 malam~! #plak**

Disclaimer: Boboiboy belong to Animonsta!

Warning: Typo, Sho-Ai, OOC tingkat dewa, alur cepatnya minta ampun, Brother complex, aneh, gaje, abal dan berbagai kekurangan lainnya.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari paling buruk yang pernah Halilintar alami, udah kena hujan! Gak bawa payung! Pulang sekolah udah sore! Becek! Gak ada ojek lagi! Fyuuh…, nasib miris memang selalu jadi langganan.

Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang ia cemaskan, karena sebenarnya hujan ini sudah berlangsung sejak siang, dan Taufan pun tadi pasti terkena hujan juga saat pulang, dan adik kembarnya itu mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang lemah, jadi pasti demam.

Sedangkan Gempa, ia ikut dengan orang tua mereka ke Kuala Lumpur, tapi Halilintar gak tahu kenapa.

Jadi ia mempercepat langkahnya agar segera sampai ke rumah.

.

.

.

"Oi Taufan! Buka pintunya!" teriak Halilintar sambil ngetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Taufan.

"Kenapa emang?" terdengar suara Taufan membalas, agak serak.

"Udah bukain aja susah, lo demam kan? Minum obat dulu.." ujar Halilintar. Masih menatap pintu di depannya.

"Sotoy lo, gue gak de-uhuk! Mam!" balas Taufan yang diselingi batuk sebentar.

Halilintar pun kesal, ia menggenggam gagang pintu kamar Taufan, dan..

Betapa bodohnya ia, ternyata pintunya gak dikunci!

"Kenapa sih?" kata Taufan sambil menatap Halilintar sewot, mata Taufan memerah begitupun wajahnya, karena demam..

Halilintar tidak menggubris pertanyaan itu dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Taufan.

"Nah, bener kan gue bilang? Lo itu demam! Ngeyel sih.." gerutu Halilintar.

"Yaudah! Terus?" tanya Taufan nyolot.

"Buka mulut lo!" perintah Halilintar. Membuat Taufan sedikit heran dan berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

"Buat apa?" tannya Taufan lagi.

"Udah buka aja!" Halilintar enggan menjawab adiknya. Taufan pun membuka mulutnya.

Halilintar segera memasukkan thermometer kebawah lidahnya. Dengan agak keras..

"Awddoh! Khecowlok! Swakiit tau!" Taufan meringis gaje.

"Yee! Biarin lah.." kata Halilintar sambil melet gaje.

Setelah beberapa saat, ia pun mengambil thermometer itu dari mulut Taufan dan mencoba membaca hasilnya dengan melihat dimana letak air raksa didalam tabung kaca itu.

"Ah, gue gak tau.." gumam Halilintar.

"Ya udah, gak penting juga.."

Halilintar segera mendapat ide, lampu 10.000 (buseet..) volt muncul diatas kepalanya.

"Gue tahu, thermometer yang akurat!" kata Halilintar sambil senyum setengah menyeringai (?)

"Apa?" tanya Taufan dengan wajah polos-polos menggodanya.

"Ini.." jawab Halilintar, ia segera memegang kepala Taufan dan mendekatkannya pada dirinya, ia segera mencium adiknya itu dan memasukkan lidahnya dan meletakkannya dibawah lidah Taufan.

Dan tetap seperti itu selama beberapa menit..

"Suhunya.. 39 derajat.. ya lo sakit!" kata Halilintar kalem seolah gak terjadi apa-apa.

"SIALAAN LO KAAK!" jerit Taufan histeris kayak orang yang kehilangan keperawanan.

"Dah, nih minum obatnya.." ujar Halilintar seraya menyodorkan sebungkus obat berbentuk pil.

"Gak mau, PAHIT!"

"Minum gak!"

"Gak mau!"

"Sialan lo!"

"Biarin, lo juga mesum!"

Dan Halilintar pun kehabisan kesabaran.

Ia merobek bungkusan itu dan menggigit obatnya, dan ia memegang kepala Taufan lagi.

"Kak! Lo mau nga~Hmmph.."

Sebelum ia dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya itu, Halilintar terlebih dahulu melesakkan obat itu ke dalam mulut Taufan dengan lidahnya.

"Udah~ beres kan, bye..!" Halilintar pergi dari kamar dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"DASSAAR! KAKAK PALING MESUM SEDUNIAAA!"

End

.

.

.

Tambahan~!

"Hei, kenapa lo?" tanya Halilintar pada Gempa yang baru pulang.

"Aduuh kayak nya gue demam deh.." jawab Gempa lirih.

Halilintar segera menyeringai.

"Gue punya cara cepat buat sembuhin demam!" katanya seraya menunjukkan thermometer dan obat.

.

.

True end.

**Hehe, gaje kan!**

**Saya juga pernah dicekokin obat sama kakak~ tapi gak kayak gitu!~**

**A/N: Jauh-jauhlah dari kakak mesum seperti Halilintar waktu kamu sakit!**

**REVIEW please! ^^**


End file.
